


Cleanup

by shadowsong26



Series: Heaven on Their Minds Sidestories [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda to <i>Hammer of the Gods</i>, in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/149772">Heaven on Their Minds</a> timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanup

_Muncie, Indiana_

Gabriel had pulled an image of the borrowed van from Judas' head, so it wouldn't be too had for him to find. He'd start at the hotel, then work his way out 'til he spotted it. He could be in and out in seconds, much to his relief. If he never had to see that place again, it would be too soon.

Only problem was, the place wasn't empty when he got there.

_...Kali. Crap._

"Hello, Gabriel." It may have been his imagination, but she didn't sound quite as venomous this time. Even though she used his real name.

He held up his hands in a conciliatory gesture. "I'm not here to pick a fight."

She rolled her eyes. "Neither am I."

He blinked. _Huh. Maybe it_ wasn't _my imagination._ "So...you're not pissed anymore?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course I am." She sighed. "But I'm also practical. It was...a mistake, trying to kill you. Or at least it was premature."

"Yeah," he said. "So...what are you doing?"

"Cleanup," she replied. "Sorting through the corpses."

"Sounds like fun."

She smiled briefly at him. "Thank you, for buying me time to escape. It's very unlike you."

"Only a little," he protested. "Remember Prague?"

"That wasn't your idea," she reminded him. "So I'm grateful you came back for me when you did."

"Any time," he said.

She arched an eyebrow. "Are you blushing?"

"No," he said. "Shut up."

She smirked at him.

He cleared his throat and shifted a little. "And...uh...while we're...you know..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for cutting me loose."

She shrugged. "It's difficult to escape when your decoy has to follow you."

"True."

"I am glad you got out."

"So am I." He laughed a little. "Judas is an idiot, or I wouldn't have, though."

"I thought I felt him coming in," she said. "Is he all right?"

"Would I be here if he wasn't?"

"Good." She studied him for a minute. "Make sure you both stay that way. You and I still need to talk."

He winced a little. "You know he'll cry if you kill me."

"Then you'd better convince me not to." She came over to him and ran the back of her hand down his cheek.

It was easier than he'd even hoped to fall back into old patterns and recognize the invitation in the gesture. He caught her hand and kissed her, hard.

She kissed back, harder, biting his lip and drawing blood. "A down payment," she said, when she broke the kiss, eyes bright and hot, "on my pound of flesh."

Holy _hell_ , he wished he had time to continue down that road. Right there, right then.

She smiled, and he knew she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Find me when you've fixed this." She turned on her heel and went back into the hotel.

Gabriel let out a long, slow breath and ran a hand through his hair before starting to search for the van. He smiled a little to himself. Sure, she'd probably still end up killing him, despite any lingering affection for either him or Judas. Or at least she'd try, that was pretty clear. Even so, he was already looking forward to it.

All he had to do now was survive long enough to get there.


End file.
